User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 4 - Samuel Doe vs. Dexter
(sorry for filling up the blog post section; i care to doubt that my main wiki; has a more faster activity than this wiki and i didn't realize that wiki is serious. my apologies.) WELCOME. TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF. RAP RECKONS. EXTREMELY SATISFIED? WELL, HERE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS. ON THE LEFT SIDE. LEADER OF LIBERIA SINCE THE 1990'S AND THE HERO OF THE CIVIL WAR, AND ON THE RIGHT SIDE, OWNER OF A SECRET LABORATORY, WHO DOES THE BEST INVENTIONS EVER RECIEVED IN HUMANKIND; START! Dexter: Enter the perils of my lab, if you dare, oh, Sergeant. You live in a country that still a colony, yet you are known as a peasant! Destroyed every country, my inventions can do it better! Deserving any labor? Nah, like your ghosts could liberate from your feathers! Forget about the laws of Charles and Thomas, 'Cause i'm Dexter, the most genius man in the world, at least i don't give anyone comas! Now let's switch out this country like you were Butt Naked in visage. Our next recipe: A sip of Liberia with Omelette du Fromage. Samuel: Ha! You couldn't explain something, better taste my guns. One shot, and you're done, you should've never saw the light of the sun. Your invents are destroyed by a sister, i make politics tremble! Now your American stuf can go to hell, Guardians, assemble! See the guns a'roaring, destroying your inventions! Aight to desert our flag? However, you don't have any extensions! Your secret lab is not secret, but my powers go higher! Aim for it, Bassa boys... Ready, steady? FIRE! Dexter: You missed. Now to get this on my bag. You care more about destruction than progress in science, your powers do lag. Cry all you want about your country, my city is cleaner than your forest! And your current president was a footballer, how glorious, how glorious! Extreme gears and gizmos, with some nails and metal, Your buildings are made out of wood and sand, that wouldn't be such by a fellow. Didn't your country survive Ebola? Neither with Taylor, Neither with you. Come on, Dee Dee, destroy this guy. Dee Dee: What does this button do? Samuel: Yeah. That shield was my people. And now time to bring back the Liberation Army to your house, you prophet. Think you're clever. You were the naughtiest guy on Christmas, so stop it! Our people will NEVER be opressed, now let's see how we pop it. And you have an sister in your house that destroys all your inventions, but you side with him now? I've rebuilt a country, with the palm of my punch, and created it's sow. It's so sad that you give a fight with my enemy's country's own Patriots. Mighty will be their powers, in MY command. Period. (shoots to Dexter) NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DECIDE WHO WON THIS BATTLE BY VOTING ON THIS POLL. Who won? Dexter Samuel STAY TUNED FOR MORE.... (explosion) RaaAaAp... ReEckOnS..... Category:Blog posts